The Helpful Enemy
by Glacier Pheonix
Summary: Kabuto gets attacked but there’s a girl there to take the punch for him. Who is this girl who likes to help her enemies? Will her helpful nature be her undoing? Plz R&R. Rated PG13 for violence and loss of blood.


The Helpful Enemy

Intro: Kabuto gets attacked but there's a girl there to take the punch for him. Who is this girl who likes to help her enemies? Will her helpful nature be her undoing? Plz R&R. Rated PG-13 for violence and loss of blood.

A/N: Hey people, sorry it took so long for me to continue writing but I have to get 5 wisdom teeth removed soon and I didn't feel up to typing so lz forgive me! Luv ya!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The sound ninja aimed a punch toward Kabuto's head but just then a girl in a long black cloak appeared in front of Kabuto and took the punch straight on in the mouth. What was really odd was that the girl didn't even flinch, not even an inch. The girl just turned her head to the side and spit out 3 of her permanent teeth. Her mouth was bleeding badly but she just kept staring at the sound ninja that had hit her in the first place as she wiped the blood on the sleeve of her cloak.

"Nice try, loser," the girl growled.

This only made the ninja angrier than he had been before. He raised his arm into the air and aimed a punch at the girls face. To everyone's surprise the girl simply caught the guy's fist and twisted his arm behind his back in one swift movement.

"Lee, did you see how fast that girl was?" Neji Hyuuga said in interest.

"As weird as it is, no. I wasn't able to follow her movements," Lee said, eyes wide. "She's faster than anyone I've ever seen."

Lee looked at Neji who was watching the girl quizzically. Neji studied the girl intensely while processing Lee's words. He was very intrigued by the girl and was very eager to see more of what she could do.

The girl then pushed the boy as hard as she could into the wall, leaving a 3' by 3' dent in the wall. Everyone, including Neji and Lee, stared at the girl in shock.

Just then Kiba's dog Akamaru started to bark and everyone turned to look at Kiba and Akamaru quizzically. The girl laughed slightly while watching Akamaru.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked as he looked from Akamaru to the girl.

"Do you know why he's barking?" the girl asked simply.

"Why, do you?" Sasuke broke in.

The girl looked at Sasuke with a smile on her face and then turned back to Akamaru.

"He senses my dog, Shadow," the girl laughed in amusement.

"You have a dog!" Kiba said in surprise.

The girl nodded her head and whistled loudly. Everyone turned their heads toward the door as loud barking was heard coming down the hall. A huge, black German Shepard dog appeared in the doorway and ran toward the girl. The dog skidded to a halt as the girl held her hand out in front of her.

The girl knelt on one knee and began to pet the dog lovingly. Everyone was staring at the picture of the big dog and the girl when Neji decided to break the silence.

"So what's your name?" Neji asked coolly.

The girl took her yes off of her dog to look at Neji with a smile on face.

"My name is Acacia, I'm 16 and I live in the Village Hidden in the Mist," Acacia introduced herself.

"Where are your teammates?" Neji asked.

"They're on the ceiling," Acacia said, pointing up at the ceiling.

Just then two figures in black cloaks appeared on the ceiling. They jumped down and landed beside Acacia. One was a girl with long brown hair like Acacia's but she had blonde highlights and the other was a boy with hair like Naruto's but more of a dirty blonde.

"This is Amara and Hirota of the Mist Village," Acacia explained. "Their fraternal twins."

Just then Acacia's dog started to bark loudly and so did Akamaru. While Kiba tried to calm Akamaru down, Acacia placed her hand on top of Shadow's head as her eyes began to glow gold.

Then Acacia was shot like a bullet into the wall and it shook the whole building. Acacia's dog whimpered as it walked slowly to where Acacia had slammed into the wall. Naruto, being the curious little idiot he was, followed the dog and his eyes widened as the smoke cleared.

"Holy crap," Naruto yelled out in disbelief.

"Naruto, stop your insane yelling," Sakura said, irritated.

"It's not my fault Acacia just got shot through 3 walls of solid concrete!" Naruto yelled out in annoyance.

"What!" everyone yelled as they all ran toward Naruto.

When they had reached Naruto's side they were all speechless. As Naruto had said, actually he yelled it but that's not the point. Anyway, as Naruto had said Acacia had indeed gone through 3 walls of solid concrete. Amazingly she just stood up and walked over to Neji, Lee, and Naruto like nothing had happened. Well that's what it would have looked like except for the fact that she was clutching her now bleeding shoulder.

Acacia looked at Neji, Lee and Naruto and smirked but you could see the pain in her eyes.

"Umm, if I faint could one of you guys catch me please?" Acacia asked weakly. They nodded slowly as Acacia let go of her shoulder and held her hand up to the ceiling. Acacia's hand glowed brightly as she moved her chakra to her hand.

"Insendio," Acacia said as a red blast came shooting out of her hand.


End file.
